


To Rest In Peace

by Megan_893



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_893/pseuds/Megan_893
Summary: 'Tony reminisces about the wonder that is his kid'A trip through the mind of a father....A Tony Stark Oneshot :All the characters other than my OC belongs to Marvel.





	To Rest In Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Oneshot about Tony's son and how he has effected his life and has found peace and safety together as a family and  
> a home.

Tony still remembers the day he and Pepper decided to adopt Vin .. him and Pep had lots of discussion  _ their regular arguments _ his mind supplies , then searching for the right kid  _ there's never a proper definition of the perfect child Tony _ . 

 

They found him sitting below a tree with pencil in hand , busy sketching and ignoring the world around him in another world that only a child can reach and the other kids gather in groups , all except for Vin.

 

_ We found him on our doorstep .. his name from what we assume was written on the card  _ **_Adair_ ** _ ..the boy kept staring  from his basket when our chef found him .. odd boy he is .. unable to mingle with the others. _

 

_ Mr.Stark a word of advice sir please don't listen to what others talk about him .. Adair is very shy , obedient , very curious and just a little bit mature maybe from what he has experienced here. _

_ Please spend a little time with him before you judge him too harshly sir. _

 

He can't make himself regret talking with the child .. Pepper immediately falls in love with him .. shy and unguarded green eyes and black curly hair that shines just the right way in the sunlight.

 

Vin steals a part of his armor _ your heart Tony  _  .. although he didn't wouldn’t have admit it then.

 

He worried a lot about his own issues . _.daddy issues _ .. he's Tony Stark he's IronMan he's an Avenger he's a husband and now on the way to be a dad.

 

He remembers his own father  _ still has doubts his dad loved him _   and now he'll raise a child  _ his own damn kid . _

 

Introvert to a fault , prefers books to people _ although he can't blame him , people are lame and full of prejudice _ , excellent at facade if he teaches him poker it'll be too soon , adores Pep  _ I can't believe how much our life changed Tony _   and admires him  _ me  _ , atleast that's what Pep keeps on repeating to him and he can't believe how he ever lived without this ..  _ yep these two have turned him into a sap. _

 

He remembers how he came out of his shell  _ armor. _

_ Do you have any colour pencils I can borrow?  _

_ Can I sleep with you tonight? _

_ Will u play with me?  _

_ Can I call you daddy?  _

_ I have a drawing for you dad.  _

_ Can I sleep in your room today.  _

_ Adair is not common and Yin is not a proper nickname .. it reminds me of yin and yan dad so call me Vin. _

_ I love you daddy. _

_ Please don't send me back to the orphanage .. ever. _

_ I wanna live with you and ma forever dad. _

 

He's still that kid they brought home that day but he has come a long way from then.

 

He remembers all those moments fondly _ look what has become of your life _ and panic  _ how can I ever forget that part of my life. _

 

Then he remembers when they found out about him past .. he was eight when those dreams started.

 

_ The big man has one eye dad like a pirate how cool is that ! _

_ There is a big tree dad and how can it radiate warmth? _

_ Two children play all the time and they speak weird dad. _

_ You should see the library dad. _

_ The house is gold dad .. that's one of your favourite colour ... Am I right? _

_ That big pirate is his father dad. _

_ Why does the man not love the boy? _

_ He's like my twin dad! He acts like me too. _

_ He's doing bad stuff to himself dad and little bit to others too like pranking others who are mean to him. _

_ He wants his dad's attention the most I think. _

_ The other kids are very mean to him daddy !  _

_ No one loves him anymore dad , except his mother and brother maybe. _

_ I want to help him dad .. so much. _

_ You won't ever stop loving me like that .. you won't send me away from you and ma .. won't you? _

_ He doesn't live on earth dad .. I think it's some other world .. I think? _

_ No one likes him for him dad and his father and everyone else likes his big brother than him. _

_ He's like me dad before you and ma came and he's soo sad and lonely. _

_ I don't want him to be sad daddy. _

 

_ Do you ever feel like that kid? Are you happy living with us? _

 

_ Why wouldn't I?  _

_ I have you , ma and Jarvis with me. _

_ I've never had this much fun ever ! _

 

He remembers this story.

Has heard it before.

It ends in a very familiar note  _ he still thinks it , the first battle , his first trip literally out of this world no matter how much he doesn't want to. _

 

_ How is he now kid? _

_ Do you know where he is? _

 

_ I don't know .. the story never goes beyond that , I have told you this before dad. _

 

He asks Thor about him one day  _ He is dead man of metal. _

_ Has been after sacrificing himself for my Jane and myself _ .

 

Thor doesn't stop visiting Vin all the time , can't stop talking about him , can't stop talking to him.

 

Tony did his research ofcourse no one blames him.

 

He asks Vin   **Adair Yinsen ' Vin' Stark**   again if the boy from his dreams  _ Loki _ is happy now.

 

_ I don't know dad? I hope..I would like to think he is. _

 

_ Are you happy kid? _

 

He gets this intense serious look in his eyes.

_ I have ma and you and Jarvis , why won't I be? _

 

Tony has never felt this sad or happy he thinks.

He has yet to tell his kid  _ his son _ the truth about his dreams and his past ofcourse but he thinks he's never felt so lucky after Pepper and he never wants to let this go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I have been wanting to do for quite some time.  
> Who doesn't love Tony and Loki and has heard about the trials they have faced in life.
> 
> A little something.  
> .•° Megh


End file.
